


Looks

by Croxiing



Series: In Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Coming Out, Disapproving Family, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Nervousness, One Shot, Temporary Break Up, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croxiing/pseuds/Croxiing
Summary: The Looks Kei gave were heartbreaking in their own way.(Can be read as a stand-alone from the other works in this series)





	Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a second chapter of my work titled Tobio, but I felt that the dynamic was all wrong so I decided to make this a short one-off fic.

  Kei was always a surprise to Tobio. Who knew he liked him, let alone even liked Shouyou but Tobio was glad that it turned out this way.  Kei was a mystery to Tobio, he wasn't easy to read like Shouyou who wore his heart on his sleeve, but he also wasn't closed off like himself. He was just a plain mystery. Maybe it was because he had been dating Shouyou for about 5 months before he even began  _acknowledging_ the existence of one, Tsukishima Kei, but he never knew he wanted to know more about the sarcastic boy until now.

  6 months into his relationship with Shouyou, Kei cornered the both of them after practice and reluctantly told them about his steadily progressing feeling for the duo. To be completely honest, Tobio thought it was a joke; who could blame him? The blonde didn't look at either of them during his confession, and as soon as he was done he calmly walked off leaving Shouyou and himself to stand and watch after him.Tobio had invited Shouyou to his house immediately after that so they could talk about what in the world had just happened. Seeing as he thought it was a joke, Tobio voted to ignore Kei's 'feelings' but Shouyou had a completely different idea. 

 "We should give him a chance Tobi!" Shouyou said it like he was talking about trying a different flavor of ice cream, but "this isn't as simple as that Shou." 

 They argue back and forth, each giving their own reason for wanting to allow or not allow Tsukishima

 "He seemed like he wasn't lying Tobio." Shouyou pouted, and then laid his head onto said boy's shoulder. "But if you don't want him, then I don't want him either."

 Guilt trip, he always does something like this. He does it when he wants to do extra practice and he knows that Tobio has to give in. "Fine." is the only response he gets.

* * *

 

 7 months into his relationship with Shou, and 1 month into their relationship with Kei; they meet each other's families. It was a last minute decision, for them all to meet each other's parents, well parent in Tobio's case but it's all the same. 

 They start with Shouyou, finally meeting his parents after that trip to the hospital so many months ago. His mother is short like him, but his father is the one he gets his fiery hair from. Natsu is the cutest, Tobio has met her before so when she sees him she rushes to him with a tight hug around his legs. When she sees Kei she squeals, and the boy looks at her confusedly until his eyes soften a bit as she tells him how pretty he is. 

 After they all play with Natsu for a bit, she gets put down for a nap and the room seems to get tense. Shouyou tells his parents to have a seat, wincing a bit when he remembers that his father is in a wheelchair, and takes a deep breath.

 "Um, I'm kind of sort of dating Tobio and Kei." He says it so fast that Tobio thinks they don't hear but it's obvious they've heard. They're silent and Kei is giving a glare, and Tobio is suddenly glad he's there because what if everything goes wrong? If they aren't allowed to see Shouyou anymore at least they'll have each other. 

 "Come here Shouyou." His father says sternly and Tobio's heart nearly breaks because what if he hits Shou? Neither he nor Kei can do anything, The man is in a wheelchair but it doesn't come to that because his father pulls him down into a tight hug and they can hear the relief in the breath that Shouyou let's out.

 "We're proud of you." His mother says and Tobio can see the smile in Kei's eyes.

* * *

 The practices had been going on all week, Tobio and Kei staying late because of Shou, but on Sunday they were going to meet Kei's parents for the first time. Tobio was going to introduce them to his father first, but the last minute business trip he had to attend put a pin in those plans.

 When Sunday came around, Shouyou was so nervous he threw up; twice. But he refused to chicken out, so Tobio stroked his back and Kei rubbed his head as he let it out once more. 

 "Better not puke in my house." Kei jokes trying to lighten the mood,  but it makes Shouyou more nervous. "Ah! I-I'll try n-not to Kei!"

* * *

 

 When they got to Kei's house they were in awe. It was so different from Shouyou's, and it was bigger (when living on a mountain there's not much room to expand so his house is more narrow than most.) 

 Walking into Kei's house brought on Tobio's own wave of nervousness but he hid it well.  It didn't take long to round up Kei's family. His mom and dad were already in the kitchen and his brother was in the outer room. He took his parents into the room with his brother and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

 "I'm gay." He tells them, and Tobio lets out a small gasp because had no idea Kei wasn't even out to his family. "And I'm dating these two idiots."

  His parents are silent, letting the information sink in, but Kei's brother, later known as Akiteru, rises from his seat and gives him a big smile. "Finally, although I thought you would end up with Tadashi," Akiteru says before pulling his brother into a hug. "And it's nice to meet you guys." 

 "Likewise." Tobio let's out, as Shouyou lets out an excited sound saying "You're so cool!"

 They remember Kei's parents when his father clears his throat.

 "Kei, are you sure?" Are the first words out of his mother's mouth, and Tobio grabs Shouyou by the arm just in case they get kicked out. "I mean, men... boys. It's not something we ever imagined."

 "What's that supposed to mean." Kei seems annoyed but Tobio doesn't intervene.

 "It's just, Kei. You aren't gay. Look at you! You play sports and you're so masculine!" His father joins in, his voice not as soft as his wife's. It's hard and stern.

 "But because I play a sport doesn't mean I'm not." Kei tries to keep his voice steady, but it's taken an angry tone very subtly. "They play a sport, they like boys, so do I. What's so hard to understand? What's the point of trying to argue?"

"Kei, we're not making this into an argument, son. All we're saying is that  _this_  isn't you." His father keeps talking but Tobio keeps his eyes on Kei, blocking out the argument that apparently 'isn't an argument'.

 "Are you doing this for attention? Is something the matter?"

 Akiteru seemingly has had enough because he intervenes. "Kei, you guys should leave. I'll talk to them, but for now just get out of the house."

 Kei listens to his brother and grabs both Tobio and Shouyou and they leave, well attempt to. His father grabs his arm and stops him from leaving. 

 "You can't just walk away from this Kei. They need to go but you're staying." 

 Tobio knew it would come to this, So when Kei looks at him, silently asking them to stay, he gives a brief nod, he tells the boy that it'll be okay (no matter all the wild possibilities going through his mind) and to call when he's done.  

 Kei's eyes flash with hurt, but he gives a nod. He walks them to the front door, his parents watching from the living room and before they step out of the house, he bends down and gives them both a gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

  Kei wasn't allowed to see Tobio or Shouyou for the next couple of weeks. His mother came around but his father was stubborn, making him break up with the two boys over text, a few days after Kei's coming out, and then taking his phone away. The night they got the texts they had been together, Shouyou cried and Tobio was angry but he knew it wasn't Kei's fault (no matter how much he wanted to blame someone, he just couldn't blame Kei for all this).

  When Kei caught Tobio's eyes the following day at practice, he looked afraid, distraught, and angry all at the same time. He didn't even bother to talk to them, not even when Shouyou tried to ask him about the text (Trying to see if this was all real or if this was some sick joke Kei wanted to play; his silence had been an answer all on its own, unfortunately) and the boy was crushed to the point of him crying once more, only Suga being able to calm the boy, which in turn crushed Tobio.

 No matter how much Tobio loved Kei, he loved Shouyou too. And he wouldn't let anyone hurt the smaller boy, not even the man that had captivated both of their hearts. Tobio wanted to hit Kei, scream at him like Shouyou had done to him when he believed that his father would  _die_ from his injuries what seemed like an entire lifetime ago; but he knew if he even decided to lay a finger on Kei, Hinata would have a fit. (and he would hate himself all over again for hurting one of the people he is so deeply in love with.)

 So instead, Tobio keeps his distance, keeps his anger bottled up,  _keeps his mouth shut_. His mouth was a weapon whether he meant it to be or not, he and Kei had that in common coincidentally, meaning he had to keep a tight filter on what he said around who, especially around Shouyou. It's been weeks now and Kei still hasn't said as much as a word to either of them, so in turn Tobio hasn't said anything  _about_ him in hopes that maybe if he pretends he didn't exist, that his feelings for Kei would disappear and that he would be happy with just his little ball of sunshine called Hinata; but it's not that easy.

  Its as if all the light in Shouyou's smile has faded into a dull shine, Tobio can feel the loneliness radiating off the boy even when they're together and he hates it. But there's not much he can do, it's been nearly a month since they last spoke of Kei, nearly two since they had last spoken  _to_ the blonde haired boy outside of practices. A series of "Toss here." the only sort of communication the boy has with the taller male. Shouyou is worse for wear, Kei not having any reason to communicate with him at all, after all, they are the same position, not like the need to tell each other how to block.

 Tobio hates the distance put between them all, he and Shouyou deciding to take a break as the older boy cant take them not being whole again, although he and Tobio were in this together since the beginning. But Tobio cant get mad, he feels the same way. Misses how Kei felt behind him as he would hold Shouyou in his arms on late nights over. Misses how Kei would bend ever so slightly to capture Tobio's lips with his own. Misses  _Kei_.  He can tell Kei misses them too, he can feel it in the way he looks at them just slightly too long. Felt it in the gaze he gave them when they announced their separation to him. Saying "It's not the same without you, Kei." and "I wish we could all be together again." seemingly pushing the boy over the edge as he walked away, but Tobio can feel the guilt that Kei has in his eyes as he catches them the next day. 

 All Tobio wants to do is go up to Kei and kiss him, but he knows the taller boy wouldn't allow it. Fearing that his father is around every corner waiting to catch Kei messing up and finding new things to argue about. Tobio knows things aren't alright at home for Kei, its obvious in how sluggish the boy has become, telling Suga "I stayed up too long last night, I'm sorry" one too many times for it to be believable. But Tobio doesn't intervene. Doesn't ask the boy how he's doing, how he's sleeping; _If he misses them too_. Because he knows Kei won't risk it, won't risk disobeying his family, afraid that if it gets out; then he won't have a family to call his own. Tobio has those same fears but he chose to hide them to stay strong for Shouyou, to stay strong for Kei; now that they're gone, he has no one to stay strong for and it's getting harder for him to not try and be close to Kei, to not reach for him when they walk closely. 

_But he knows Kei won't risk it._


End file.
